


La Teoría de Phandelver

by kidskylark, panconkiwi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, F/F, Illustrations, M/M, Slow Burn, TAZ Big Bang 2018, sin spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidskylark/pseuds/kidskylark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: Carey quiere reencontrarse con sus amigos y vivir una vida de aventuras sin la Guardia pisándole los talones. Killian tiene la misión de encontrar, capturar, y golpear en la cara a alguien. Ninguna de las dos esperaba que sus viajes convergieran, menos aún que las llevaran a la luna perdida de Phandelver.Una historia ligeramente basada en Here There Be Gerblins, menos los gerblins, ¡en el espacio! Parte de The Adventure Bang 2018.





	1. Portada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lesbians in Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411565) by [kidskylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidskylark/pseuds/kidskylark), [kiwisandwich (panconkiwi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/kiwisandwich). 



> Voy a copypastear las notas del otro fic permiso  
> ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro proyecto para el TAZ Big Bang! [Ara](https://kidskylark.tumblr.com) y [Jonny](https://shenaniglenn.tumblr.com), hicieron las bonitas ilustraciones que encontrarán aquí dentro, y yo, Shi, escribí.
> 
> Hice esta traducción porque tengo amigos que quieren leer pero no han terminado TAZ, y he estado dándole vueltas a publicar fics en español de nuevo desde hace un tiempo. ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro! Si no les gusta esperar, y ya van al día con el arco de Balance, el resto del fic ya lleva más de 50k palabras en inglés. 
> 
> **Sobre los spoilers:** Si sólo han leído la novela gráfica deberían estar ok! No hay spoilers de la trama-trama, aunque sí aparecen un par de personajes que no han sido introducidos aún. Carey y Brad, que son los más importantes, aparecen brevemente al final del comic, pero el resto son solo cameos cortitos así que no se preocupen.
> 
>  **Sobre los nombres:** Estoy usando los nombres del podcast. Como referencia: Havendale-> Phandalin. Bogard -> Gundren.
> 
> Volviendo a la nota original:  
> 0) El fic original se llama Lesbians in Space pero no me gusta tanto Lesbianas en el Espacio, así que el cambié el título. Pero les aseguro que es igual de gay.  
> 1) Menciones de racismo y xenofobia en la historia (principalmente el conflicto orcos/enanos)  
> 2) Las ships menores son johavi, magnulia, y taakitz. Si solo han leido la novela y no saben de que hablo está ok no se preocupen.  
> 3) Traduje todo directo del inglés así que si algo suena raro es mi cerebro bilingüe traicionándome, sorry


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arte por Ara (kidsklylark). Las referencias son culpa suya.

Avi llegó con un minuto y seis segundos de atraso. Por supuesto, él no estaba al tanto de este detalle; en lo que a él le concernía, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Su paso era rápido pero firme, una cualidad necesaria cuando trabajabas en el Centro de Detención del Cinturón de Gaia. Aunque, si te fijabas, podías notar ese pequeño ritmo extra que tenía. Avi se veía feliz ese día. No iba a durar.

Revisó a los reclusos uno por uno, hablaba con autoridad pero aún así los trataba como personas. En el fondo, ellos lo apreciaban. ¡Carey lo hacía! Era un tipo simpático, de esa forma extraña en que lo eran los humanos. Casi hacía difícil aprovecharse de él para el plan. Pero, ya saben, alguien tenía que llevarse la peor parte, así funcionaban las fugas.

Avi llegó a la celda de Carey, la última en esa sección, y cruzó los brazos. Ella lo miró desde dentro sin decir una palabra, sólo sentada allí, con las piernas arriba de su catre.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk. Llegas tarde —lo regañó.

Avi la miró sin comprender.

—¿Lo estoy? —Revisó su reloj—. Aquí dice que estoy a tiempo.

—No-oh, llegas un minuto tarde.

—Es lo mismo.

Carey bufó.

—Tú no sientes el tiempo como yo, hombre. A veces te estás divirtiendo, de repente han pasado cinco horas. Otras veces llevas sentada en una celda por lo que parece una cadena perpetua, pero el calendario dice que sólo ha sido un més —Carey no podía hacer pucheros, eso era cosa de mamíferos, pero hizo lo posible por apelar al lado sentimental de Avi.

Obviamente Avi no se iba a rendir a sus encantos así de fácil, pero había más simpatía en su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

—Tu sentencia original era de sólo dos semanas. Si no quieres que sea cadena perpetua de verdad, ¿quizás deberías dejar de intentar fugarte cada cinco días?

Carey se apoyó contra las barras de la celda con un brazo colgando afuera.

—Ya me conoces, Avi, intento ser buena, pero estar encerrada le hace cosas a tu cerebro —Avi puso los ojos en blanco—. Cuando estoy aquí es como si el tiempo pasara más lento. No lo entenderías.

—Créeme, lo sé —Avi suspiró—. Además, hay todo un campo de psicología dedicado sólo a la percepción temporal. He estado leyendo de eso últimamente.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Dijo Carey, como si no hubiese sacado el tema específicamente por eso.

—Es muy interesante. Verás, tiene que ver con cómo nuestros cerebros se enfocan en cosas… —con todo, Avi era bueno para conversar, al punto de que era como un superpoder. Tenía la habilidad de armar una conversación sobre casi cualquier tema. El tipo no se consideraba inteligente, sólo curioso, pero en opinión de Carey eso era mucho mejor. Ella solía ser una niña inteligente y mira donde terminó.

Ah, el buen Avi. Carey iba a extrañarlo, en serio, pero también quería irse. Sin que él se diera cuenta, el plan ya había sido puesto en marcha.

Avi y Carey hablaron por diez minutos. Incluso otros reclusos se unieron a la conversación; tenías mucho tiempo para pensar en cosas profundas cuando estabas tras las rejas, y Avi no dejó que nadie que se unía se sintiera ignorado. Lo pasaron bien hablando, hasta que-

 _¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!_ , la alarma en el reloj de Avi comenzó a sonar, sorprendiendolo.

—¡Oh por dios, ¿ya es tan tarde?!

—¿Ves? El tiempo vuela cuando te estás- —Carey no alcanzó a terminar esta oración antes de que Avi saliera corriendo del pasillo, mascullando disculpas y maldiciendo a sí mismo — divirtiendo —Carey se estiró en su cama de nuevo y contó hasta diez—. Hablando de volar, discúlpenme con Avi cuando vuelva la próxima semana.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma? —La molestó uno de los reclusos, ganándose unas cuantas risas de los otros. Carey le enseñó el dedo.

—No voy a volver.

—Dijiste eso la última vez —dijo el tipo en la celda del frente.

—Y la vez anterior —dijo el tipo a su derecha.

—Y-

—¡Ya entendí! He actuado sin pensar en el pasado, lo sé, ¡pero ahora tengo un plan! —Y sólo para probar su punto, sacó un set de llaves de su bolsillo.

Los demás abrieron los ojos de par en par, pero sólo hasta que recordaron que las celdas allí tenían cerraduras eléctricas.

—No irás a ningún lado con eso.

—Oh, ¿éstas? Son de Avi. Pobre, olvidando las llaves en el trabajo. ¡Alguien tiene que devolverlas!

Carey tenía otra forma de salir, una que fue lo suficientemente inteligente de dejar como último recurso, ya que sólo funcionaría una vez. Chispas comenzaron a brillar en la punta de sus cuernos, uno entero, el otro roto. Con cuidado, llevó una garra a la cerradura y la deslizó por el lector lentamente.

Hubo un click.

Uno de los reclusos se empezó a reír.

—¡Así que por eso ha habido tanta estática últimamente!

Para ser honesta, Carey estaba aliviada de no haber activado ninguna alarma, pero no tenía forma de saber si mantenían un registro de las veces que una celda era abierta. Mejor asumir lo peor y salir rápido.

—¡Adiós, chicos! —Dijo mientras se afirmaba de las barras de su puerta y escaló, hasta que quedó colgando del techo.

—Miren, lo va a hacer.

Un momento estaba allí, y al siguiente se fundió con las sombras. Los otros reclusos empezaron a aplaudir.

—¡Shhh! ¡Van a arruinar mi escondite! —Y se arrastró fuera del pasillo.

Ahora que esa parte estaba lista, aquí es donde las cosas se ponían complicadas.

Carey había estado en un montón de prisiones en su vida, pero hasta entonces había logrado escapar antes de que terminaran incluso de procesarla. El Cinturón era diferente, era tierra de nadie, lidiaban con lo peor de lo peor a diario. Le habían advertido a Carey de este lugar, pero ella no se lo tomó en serio.

En lo que llevaba del mes, Carey había tratado un total de seis escapes, todos un fracaso gracias a los guardias, cámaras, sistemas de ventilación complicados, o simple mala suerte, pero más que nada una falta de planeación de su parte. No era que Carey no pensara, sólo tomaba un montón de riesgos; no podías permitirte pensar las cosas dos veces en su línea de trabajo, un momento de duda podría matarte.

SIn embargo, esta vez Carey tenía un plan, e iba a sacarla de esa maldita prisión con un 80% de probabilidad de éxito.

(Ella inventó el número, para darse confianza)

Como la mayoría de los edificios asteroidales, el precinto había sido construido hacia abajo, con al menos cinco niveles bajo la superficie. Habían cinco pisos delante de ella; cinco pisos entre Carey y la libertad.

Trepó dentro de una celda de ventilación y llegó hasta el ascensor con facilidad. La ventilación no tenía salida hacia fuera del piso, algo que descubrió en su segundo intento de escape, porque este precinto tenía un sistema de ventilación completamente jodido. Sin embargo, esta vez fue suficiente. Carey miró hacia abajo desde el techo a la guardia frente al ascensor, desatornilló la rejilla, y esperó. Diez minutos después, Avi llegó corriendo.

La guardia en la puerta, una mujer humana, lo saludó. Avi, dulce Avi, logró saludarla de vuelta aún mientras buscaba su identificación entre sus bolsillos.

—Calma, hombre, son solo un cuarto para las seis.

—Aún tengo que devolver las llaves y marcar mi salida, ¡y es viernes! La fila del transportador va a estar llenísima.

—¿Tienes planes esta noche?

Avi pausó.

—N-no, sólo, ¡ya sabes! Fines de semana, ¿verdad?

Mentía, definitivamente, y además se estaba sonrojando. SI es que las cosas salían mal, Carey hizo una nota mental para al menos molestarlo por ello cuando se volvieran a ver. Ese tren de pensamiento la dejó rápidamente cuando él al fin rescató su identificación.

Avi pasó su tarjeta por el lector y Carey se preparó.

—Bueno, ¡nos vemos el lunes! —Avi ya estaba corriendo por la puerta cuando el sonido de metal hizo eco detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio un set de llaves en el piso.

Robar llaves era un arte, uno que tomaba práctica y dejaba poco espacio para los errores. Carey rara vez las necesitaba, ya que sus garras cumplpían con el trabajo de la misma forma. Sin embargo, el arte también estaba en darle a las cosas usos inesperados, como, digamos, una conveniente distracción.

—¡Mierda! Perdón, ¿podrías?

—Seguro —la otra guardia se agachó para recoger las llaves, y allí es cuando Carey cruzó hasta el ascensor —. Aquí tienes, ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

—¡Gracias! —Avi entró en el ascensor otra vez sin ver a Carey escondida en la esquina justo sobre él, y las puertas del piso menos cinco se cerraron detrás.

Avi la dejó en el siguiente piso. Suspiró antes de salir del ascensor, y Carey quedó sola. rápidamente se arrastró hasta el centro del techo y comenzó a jalar de la tapa. Hora de ser rápida. A diferencia de la celda, que no sería revisada por al menos otra media hora, alguien notaría el daño al techo del ascensor en cualquier momento, y una vez que eso pasara, cerrarían todo.

O, si alguien la encontraba aún dentro. El ascensor comenzó a descender y Carey maldijo entre dientes mientras trabajaba en la tapa.

A pesar de esto, no tenía miedo. Se movía mejor bajo presión. No te conviertes en ladrona sin adquirir un gusto por la adrenalina, y aunque el camino que escogió actualmente la había llevado a prisión, no se arrepentía de haberlo tomado.

La tapa se abrió finalmente. Carey la puso en la parte de arriba del elevador y salió, luego, con un movimiento rápido, cerró el agujero detrás de ella y rezó porque no fuera tan fuerte antes de que el _¡ding!_ desde dentro le avisara de la apertura de las puertas. Escuchó la conversación que tomaba lugar dentro. Eso era bueno, si estaban ocupados no notarían la apertura en el techo. Con suerte no sería muy obvio.

Pero este ascensor iba bajando ahora, lejos de la salida. Carey miró hacia arriba, luego escupió en sus manos y saltó tan alto como pudo, ocho pies de altura, y se agarró del cable con ambas manos y piernas. Era tan pequeña que el ascensor no se agitó bajo su peso.

Carey comenzó a escalar cuando el cable se detuvo, uno, dos, tres, cuatro pisos más arriba. Llegó al nivel de superficie en cosa de minutos. La puerta estaba cerrada, como era de esperar, pero había una entrada de ventilación arriba de ella, en este piso no tenían necesidad de taparla, así que Carey se metió adentro.

Esta era la parte que había arruinado su tercer o cuarto intento de escape: la ventilación en este maldito lugar no estaba conectada entre pisos. En su primer intento, se arrastró por la ventilación que pasaba por las celdas y trató de encontrar un camino hacia arriba, pero los edificios viejos como este tenían una cámara de oxígeno por nivel, a diferencia de los lugares mejor construidos a los que Carey estaba acostumbrada. O sea, qué demonios, este lugar ya era lo suficientemente malo, las celdas eran incómodas y la comida insípida.

Ahora, arrastrarse por la ventilación no iba a ser el fin sólo porque esta vez estaba en el piso correcto. Formándose una idea de la distribución del edificio le había tomado seis dolorosos intentos de escape, y esas veces no había llegado tan lejos ni a una buena posición para recolectar información, así que prácticamente iba a ciecas. Pero tenía una idea de qué salidas tomar para quedar cerca de la entrada, y hasta donde sabía todos los pisos seguían el mismo patrón de distribución entre salas.

CArey giró a la izquierda en una intersección. Frente a ella, un gran ventilador bloqueaba el camino. _No por mucho_ , pensó. Carey concentró toda la energía que había reunido el último mes, y con ambas manos agarrándose al ventilador, descargó.

Un quejido fuerte, luego _¡bang!_ , y la turbina comenzó a detenerse, llenando la ventilación de humo negro. Alguien en la habitación de abajo gritó.

—Uh, ¿hay que llamar a alguien?

Carey se cubrió la cara con el cuello de su camisa. El olor era terrible y sus ojos ardían, pero tenía que soportar un poco más.

Tos, luego alguien dijo:

—Salgamos de aquí.

Carey se sentó y empujó el ventilador con toda la fuerza que pudo. Pesaba como los mil demonios, tuvo que patearlo una, dos, tres veces para crear una salida lo suficientemente grande para bajar.

Cayó dentro de una oficina con un par de escritorios y pilas de papeles sobre todas las superficies disponibles. Ni siquiera pudo tomarse un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de saltar al techo otra vez y acercarse a la puerta, la cual se abrió justo un segundo después.

Salió cubierta de humo y solo un momento para pensar en un sitio donde esconderse en el pasillo antes de que se disipara. ¡Allí! Saltó al piso y corrió detrás de unas fotocopiadoras.

Carey se asomó desde su escondite, nadie la había notado entre el pequeño caos, y encontró la salida sólo a diez metros de ella. Podía correr esa distancia en cosa de segundos. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era una última distracción y…

Y ahí es cuando notó a Avi.

Miraba la escena como todos los demás en la recepción, pero mientras otros habían sido atraídos por la curiosidad, su expresión era la de alguien sacando cálculos.

Avi sacó su walkie-talkie. Carey no pudo oírlo desde su posición, pero no lo necesitó.

—Revisa las celdas. Ahora.

Carey saltó de detrás de las fotocopiadoras. Alguien gritó, un grupo de curiosos tuvo que ser empujado, ¡pues qué mal! Cualquier oportunidad de salir limpiamente se había ido por el retrete.

Avi corrió tras ella un segundo después y Carey no tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de quitarle la cartera a alguien y arrojarla a los pies de Avi, haciéndolo tropezar.

—¡Detenganla! —Avi gritó desde el piso.

Nadie fue lo suficientemente rápido. Carey cruzó la entrada y respiro el aire viciado dentro del domo que cubría esa área del asteroide. Olía a libertad.

—¡Que alguien la atrape! ¡Carey!

Carey se saltó la línea del transportador más cercano y empujó al pobre tipo del frente. El transportador encendió, Carey se dejó caer en el asiento, recuperó el aliento, y luego miró por la ventana hacia el asteroide mientras éste se volvía más y más pequeño. Si entrecerraba los ojos, podía ver a Avi aún.

Carey le sacó la lengua.

***

####  `>Bitácora de Viaje 25.8.2364-1: He llegado al Cinturón de Gaia. Me detendré por combustible e información.`

***

—Vamos, contesta, vamos, vamos… —Dos horas después, Carey se encontró a sí misma en un pequeño asteroide, colgando de la punta del único edificio en un intento por encontrar señal. El ladrillo que se compró no era de la mejor calidad, pero era lo único que le alcanzó con el poco dinero que pudo robar de camino a la estación de servicios.

—¿Aló?

—¡MAGNUS!

—¡Auch!

—Ups, lo siento.

—¿Quién habla?

—Magnus, ¿me escuchas? ¡Soy yo, Carey!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Carey! ¡Dije que soy Car-!

—¡CAREY! —Magnus gritó en su oído. Carey casi deja caer el teléfono, por todos los dioses, ese hombre tenía una vozarrón. Pero le alegraba poder escucharlo otra vez—. ¡Estás libre! ¡¡Te extrañé tanto!! Chicos, ¡es Carey! ¡Ya salió de la cárcel!

(—Ya iba siendo hora.)

(—¿Quién?)

—Los chicos también te extrañaron.

—Y yo a ti, grandulón. Mira, me encantaría ponernos al día, pero estoy parada en la punta de la cola en el techo de un _I Hate Mondays_ en medio de la nada, y no sé cuánto más dure la señal. Este teléfono es una mierda, es como si le estuviera hablando a una roca. Necesito que me vengan a recoger, me están buscando mientras hablamos.

Magnus silbó al otro lado de la línea.

—Claro, ¿en cuál de todos estás?

—Ese donde le pagamos al mesero para que tocara _What’s New Pussycat_ veintiún veces.

—¡Ja! No puedo creer que no nos vetaron esa vez. Cómo sea, probablemente tengas que esperar un poco, conseguimos un trabajo al borde del sistema solar.

—¿Borde-borde?

—Phandalin.

—Rayos, eso está muy al borde. ¿Cuánto sería?

—¿No más de una semana de viaje, en total? Hemos tonteado aquí y allá. ¿Crees que puedas sobrevivir por tanto tiempo?

Bueno, no es como si tuviera más opciones.

—Me las arreglaré.

—¡Genial! ¡Te veremos allí! ¡Y no pierdas tu sangre!

—No prometo nada. ¡Nos vemos!

Y la llamada terminó. Carey se bajó del techo con un pequeño dolor en la cola, pero una actitud optimista.

Para cuando volvió dentro del _I Hate Mondays_ , el acto de música ya casi había terminado. Carey encontró un asiento en el bar y dejó a Johann hacer su magia. Él era uno de los meseros en el restaurante, pero el gerente le dejaba hacer lo suyo todos los viernes. La verdad era que Johann era un músico excelente, pero el Cinturón de Gaia estaba tan lejos de la civilización que cualquier oportunidad de que un cazatalentos lo encontrara mágicamente era diminuta. Algún día, Johann, algún día.

—ESTA ES UNA CARA QUE NO HE VISTO HACE TIEMPO.

Carey casi saltó de su silla.

—¡Carajo, hombre! ¿Puedes no ser raro hoy? Estoy nerviosa.

El Tabaxi detrás de la barra la miró con sus ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa conocedora.

—NO TE DEJARON SALIR POR BUENA CONDUCTA, ¿VERDAD?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—HMMMM. ¿SABES QUÉ ES ASUNTO MÍO?

Carey suspiró. Era una pena que el único lugar donde conseguir comida buena en este lado del cinturón estuviera atendido por el tipo más raro de la galaxia.

—Sólo dame algo frito y muy salado, no he comido nada bueno en semanas.

El hombre de la barra cumplió, llenando un plato de papas aceitosas. Carey miró hipnotizada cómo la sal caía sobre ellas, y estiró la mano… Y el hombre sacó el plato de su alcance.

—¡Oye!

—ESTABA PENSANDO. HAS ESTADO ENCARCELADA POR UN MES, ¿TIENES DINERO?

Mierda. Verdad.

—Erm, verás, tuve que comprarme un teléfono primero, sabes…

—MHM. QUÉ PENA —Y escondió el plato bajo el mesón.

—¡Espera! Quizás pueda pagar con… —Carey sintió un escalofrío. Oh, cómo odiaba a este tipo— otros métodos.

—YA NO NECESITO TU SANGRE, GRACIAS.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

—LA SANGRE DE DRACÓNIDO NO ES MUY ÚTIL PARA MI PATRÓN ÚLTIMAMENTE, ESTOY BIEN CON LA CANTIDAD QUE HE OBTENIDO DE TI EN NEGOCIOS PASADOS.

Bueno, a la mierda. Carey se sintió un poco aliviada, siendo honesta, ¡pero aún tenía hambre! Había sido un día muy largo.

—PERO —el hombre de la barra añadió—, PODRÍA PEDIRTE AYUDA PARA ADQUIRIR OTROS INGREDIENTES.

Carey lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡¿Quieres que le robe sangre a la gente?!

—ESA ES UNA FORMA HORRIBLE DE DECIRLO.

—¡Es exactamente lo que es!

—ENTONCES SÍ.

La música ya se había detenido, así que ahí iba otra cosa buena en la vida de Carey.

Dioses, _cómo odiaba a este_ _hijo de puta_.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Ponerme detrás de alguien y pincharlo?

—TÚ ERES LA LADRONA EXPERTA, SUPONGO QUE TENDRÁS TUS PROPIOS MÉTODOS —se acercó más a ella para hablar más despacio, como si nadie pudiera oír esa voz chillona que tenía—. PERO HAY MÁS DE UNA FORMA DE SACARLE SANGRE A ALGUIEN.

—¿Así que quieres que me agarre a puñetazos en tu propio restaurante? Supongo que puedo hacer eso.

—ENTONCES TENEMOS UN TRATO —extendió la pata y estrechó la garra de Carey con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, ¿qué necesitas? ¿Humano, enano, mediano?

—ESTABA PENSANDO EN ALGO UN POCO MÁS RARO, COMO…

La puerta del restaurante se abrió y todos se quedaron callados por un moment. Una mujer entró. Grande, piel verde, largo cabello negro atado en una trenza.

Una orco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saben de verdad espero que este fic no sea como se enteraron de que garfield es un personaje real de este podcast

**Author's Note:**

> Créditos:
> 
> Ara (banners y escenas): [Tumblr ](https://kidskylark.tumblr.com)|[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kidskylark)  
> Jonny (portada): [Tumblr ](https://shenaniglenn.tumblr.com)| [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shenaniglenn)  
> Shi (autora): [Tumblr ](https://panconkiwi.tumblr.com)|[Twitter](https://twitter.com/SitaNorita)


End file.
